The dream
by skandargirl
Summary: Susan and Caspian, during a difficulty finding peace in themselves, meet each other in an unknown land between all worlds;a world that was beleived only to be a myth.


**The dream**

"**Look. Maybe it's time you had this back." He said, handing the horn to her.**

"**Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again." She replied, holding the reins of the horse, ready to gallop away**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cair Paravel, Narnia**_

**Caspian played this in his head over and over again, remembering Susan on a starry night that reminded him of his love's face.**

**He tried to walk through the garden, forgetting what he played in his mind for years, but can never forget the gentle voice of his heart's desire. He didn't think he was that desperate. **

"**No. I can't do it. Aslan said she'll never get back. I can't do this."**

**He tried to think of something else, but whenever he tried, he can't forget her.**

"**Your majesty?" called a small voice by the castle door.**

"**What is it?" he said, a despairing sad look on his face. He heard a quiver in his voice as he talked.**

"**You must go to bed now. Remember, you have to visit the town of Beruna tomorrow morning." Replied the voice, it was Trumpkin's.**

"**Yes. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said, a stray tear ran down his face.**

**Trumpkin went inside. When he was sure he was alone, Caspian suddenly knelt down on the grass, weeping with tears of pain.**

**He whispered as if the wind would reply "Help me. I need to see her again. I would give my life, just to hear her voice." But whatever he said, his wishes went to the sky, with no answer.**

**He went inside, wiping his tears away as he walked.**

**The castle was filled with sadness as the hours of the night passed.**

****

_**Finchley, England**_

"**Susan! Come on!" came Lucy's voice. She was at the door, tapping her foot on the linoleum-covered floor.**

"**I'm coming! Just a sec!" came Susan's voice in reply, rushing down the stairs. She looked like a total mess. **

"**You're going to school like **_**that**_**?" asked her younger sister, eyeing her carefully.**

"**I'll fix it while we're on the bus." She replied, walking briskly.**

**The bus arrived, and they went in. Susan was fixing her hair, while Lucy looked at her in a very bizarre way.**

**When Susan finished, Lucy finally had the nerve to ask her "You miss **_**him**_**, don't you?"**

"**What?" she answered. She heard the question, but didn't think that the voice it belonged to was Lucy's.**

"**I said, you miss Caspian, don't you?" she said. Lucy pulled away her brown hair from her face.**

"**I don't." Susan replied, and continued "Why do you ask?"**

"**Oh, I don't know, you've been messed up since we got back from Narnia." answered her sister, who eyed her inquisitively. Susan didn't say anything.**

"**We're here" she said, she tried to forget what her sister asked her a while ago. A stray tear fell from her eye.**

**Susan's day didn't turn out well. Susan kept on thinking of Caspian and how she can't get back to Narnia. And of how jealous she was of Edmund and Lucy, who were going back to Narnia in who knows when.**

**She went near the school canteen, where, she was certain to meet the others. She sat on a table where she can see the others pass by. She waited for ten minutes, when suddenly surprising voices came from behind "What's up?" all three said, in a **

**varying tone. She looked behind her and found Peter, Edmund and Lucy staring at her, face to face.**

"**Ugh!" she said, in a disgusted voice."Do you know how long I waited for you guys? Let's go home." She said, standing up.**

**As they walked home, she had her face down. They stopped around a corner to get some food. When they were seated, Peter plucked his courage up and asked her**

"**What's up Su? You've had your face plastered to the ground." He said, Lucy and Edmund turned to look at Peter and Susan. Susan shrugged. She stood up and said**

"**I have to go to the bathroom." She turned with leaving the others minds having many questions. When she got there, she shut the bathroom door, and cried silently.**

…_**While this was happening…**_

"**Do you know what's up with her Lu?" asked Peter, Edmund looking at her with a suspicious look on his face. If you saw him, you'd think he got back to his mean immature self again.**

"**I think so," Lucy replied, looking at both of them, and continued "I think it had something to do with what I asked her this morning." Putting her face down, with an embarrassed look on her face.**

"**What did you ask her?" both voices said at once. The tone in their voices had a kind of angry tone in them, with worry mixed. Lucy told them what she asked Susan this morning, Edmund sipped his drink, to help drown his anger. Peter put too much ketchup on his food. **

"**Let's make an agreement. We should never mention Narnia, even more, Caspian, to her until she gets over it. Okay?" said Peter, letting them know what he's talking about. As he said this, Susan got back to the table. They didn't say anything, and finished their food. They walked back home in silence.**

_**Cair Paravel, Narnia**_

"**I can't take it anymore!" the king said in his mind. Obviously, his trip to Beruna didn't turn out very well He kept on staring at the horn he offered back to Susan, and of the kiss they had before the Pevensies returned to their world, the world so **

**far away from his, that kept him away from his love. His heart's desire, his heart's sanctuary of eternal happiness.**

**He left his room, and went into Susan's room, when she was Queen in Narnia, a time when he didn't exist yet.**

**He looked around the room, and sat on the Queen's old bed. He took the pillow from the bed where he sat, and stroked it, as if the pillow had hair on it. He did not want to leave that room. He looked in the mirror, and in a whisper said "Show me Queen Susan." He didn't expect the mirror to do anything. He looked around the room, and looked at the mirror again. He expected to see himself in the mirror, but instead, found that the mirror had granted his wish. He saw a girl in a school uniform, sure enough, but not very happy with what he saw.**

**Caspian saw a crying Susan, crouched on the floor, crying with bitter tears in a white corner near an iron bar. The vision faded away quickly. He then cried with tears of pity, and along with that, tears of sorrow. He didn't notice that he got to sleep.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Finchley, England**_

"**Susan?" came a soft voice. It was her mother's.**

**Susan was crying in her room. Lucy was with Peter and Edmund in the living room, studying. They heard their sister's cries.**

"**Susan? Tell me what's wrong." Said her mother, holding the door knob. Apparently, the door was locked. Whatever her mother said, she didn't listen. She blocked every sound she heard except her cries. She was still thinking of Caspian, and looks like she can't get over it. She put a pillow on her head, as if that would help every unknown sound she heard except her cries, cries of despair.**

**When there were no more tears in her eyes, she sat on her bed. She looked around and for a minute, she thought she saw her room at Cair Paravel, with the softest bed she ever knew, the big mirror, the Narnian air filling the room. She stood up and walked around her room at Cair Paravel. Surprised, she saw a man on the bed, crying, cradling a pillow in his arms.**

"**Caspian?" she said, she wanted to hug him tight. The moment she was about to touch him, the room disappeared, and she was back in England.**

**The door opened, it was Lucy who opened the door. She got the key from her mom.**

"**Susan? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you that. "She said, sitting by her sister.**

"**No. It's all right. Don't mind me. I'm just having a hard time, that and all." She said, wiping away her tears.**

"**It's time for dinner. Do you want to eat?" said Lucy, standing up.**

**Susan lay on her bed.**

"**No thanks. I'm not hungry." Susan replied. Lucy closed the door, and Susan closed her eyes, she saw the prince's face in her head. She fell asleep.**

_**An Unknown Place, the Land of Dreams**_

**Susan woke up to the sound of rushing water. She sat up, surprised, and looked around. She was in a garden, with uncountable trees and flowers. It was so peaceful there. The sun was shining, but there was a gentle breeze with a sweet smell of the sea.**

**Standing up, she looked at the place as if she were a child. Susan walked around, absorbing a dream-like awakening air that surrounded her.**

"**It's so quiet here." She thought. When she turned around, she saw a man, the same man she saw in her room at Cair Paravel; it was Caspian.**

**Susan walked over to him, but because of what happened when she touched him at Cair Paravel, she didn't want to wake him up with her hands. Instead, she called him.**

"**Caspian? Wake up." She said, kneeling by the sleeping prince.**

**Caspian opened his' eyes, and looked around. He saw Susan, kneeling by him. He hugged her tight, both crying tears of joy.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her.**

"**I don't know. What is this place?" she asked. They stood up and walked around, holding each other's hand.**

"**We're not in Narnia, and we're not in England." Said Susan, turning to Caspian.**

"**It doesn't matter, now that you're here." He said, looking at her. She blushed a little. There was an awkward silence.**

**They were lying down on the grass, when a voice came**

"**How are you, Son and Daughter of Adam and Eve?", they were startled, because the only sound they knew when they were there was the rush of the river, the crunching of the grass, and their own voices.**

"**Who are you?" they both said, getting closer to each other, they didn't want to lose each other, now that they're together, alone.**

"**Come near the river, and you will see my presence." It said.**

**They went nearer to the river. As they got closer to the river, a big terrible, golden figure was showing, with deep eyes.**

"**Aslan?" they both said. He was at the edge of the river.**

"**It is I. And what troubles you both?" he asked.**

"**Aslan, what is this place?" asked Susan. Aslan leaped, and got to where Caspian and Susan were.**

"**You are both in the Land of Dreams. Here, you can meet as often as you want. But, you have to go to sleep. And, it will be very seldom that both of you would meet here."He said. He knew that Susan and Caspian were troubled.**

"**Troubles brew in your heart. What troubles you, my dears?"He asked, looking at both of them. Susan and Caspian looked deep into each other's eyes. They knew that they didn't want to leave each other. Aslan saw the look on their faces.**

"**I know what you are both thinking." He said. They both looked at Him.**

"**Know that your hearts are together here, and you'll both be fine."He said, without another word. They looked at each other, with a smile in their eyes. **

**They hugged each other and parted.**

__

_**Cair Paravel, Narnia**_

"**Your majesty, wake up." A voice said. His servant Sevinry the faun, was with him in the room.**

**Caspian woke up, he was in Susan's room in the castle.**

"**What happened?"he asked.**

"**Nothing sire. But the Princess of Galma is here." Replied the faun.**

**He stood up, and the faun left. He left the room, but there, surprisingly enough, were roses scattered all over the floor, and as he closed the door, he heard Susan's melodious giggles.**

_**Finchley, England**_

**Susan opened and closed her eyes. Peter, Edmund and Lucy were looking at her.**

"**What's up?" she asked, getting out of her bed. She stretched her arms.**

"**Look, are you still upset with Caspian? Because we can give you our next trip to Narnia, whenever that is." Said Edmund. Lucy agreed to this. Peter just looked at her.**

"**No thanks, but" she said. She stopped as she looked at her room. There were roses, scattered on the ground, even on her bed.**

"**Who did this?" she asked.**

"**We don't know. Lucy was the last one here, before you got to sleep." Said Peter, looking around.**

"**Come on. If you want to eat dinner, you can eat while we're listening to the show."Peter said. Lucy and Edmund went out of the room. Peter asked her while going down the stairs "You sure your okay with Ed and Lu getting to see him when they get back?"**

"**I'll be fine." She said. She had a smile on her face. As she went down, she heard Caspian's quiet, but merry laugh. **


End file.
